Al estilo Swan
by Nioda
Summary: Comprar un condón. Esa era la misión de Bella Swan. Lo que no esperaba cuando entró en esa tienda, es encontrarse a Edward Cullen comprando allí. ¿Iba a pedir una caja de preservativos delante del chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía memoria?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**_**: **_los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

**Summary: Comprar un condón. Esa era la misión de Bella Swan aquella tarde. Solo uno, le había pedido su amiga Alice. Lo que ella no se esperaba, es que su amor platónico iba a estar comprando en la tienda mientras ella entró.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>-...y me dijo que lo sentía, pero que tenía una gran sorpresa preparada para mi esta noche.<p>

- ¿Y qué crees que puede ser?

- ¿Tu qué crees?- dijo Alice, rodando los ojos, y después se levantó del banco del parque en el que estábamos sentadas y alzó los brazos al cielo- ¡Una noche de sexo!

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente y empecé a reírme a carcajadas.

- Alice, quizá solo se refería a una...

- Ah, no, Isabella Swan. No vayas a decirme que solo tiene planeado una cena romántica. ¡Es la tercera cita! ¡Tiene que ser hoy! Y si no tiene nada planeado, ¡le obligaré a hacerlo en su coche!- dijo, haciendo un puchero, y se quedó en silencio durante unos momentos antes de soltar un grito -¡Por Dios! ¡Tienes razón!- dijo, después de unos segundos.

- Pero si no he dicho nad...

- ¡_Condones_! Si él no ha pensado en una noche de sexo, eso quiere decir que no llevará... ya sabes, condón.

- Los tíos siempre llevan condones encima- dije, rodando los ojos.

- ¿Y eso quien lo dice, lista?

- Siempre llevan. Una vez leí que un tío de diecisiete años llevaba desde los quince con un condón el bolsillo para su primera vez. Siempre el mismo.

- ¿En serio?

- La cosa es que no tienes que preocuparte. Si él no llevará condón, tú no tienes por qué llevar. A fin de cuentas, es él el que se lo tiene que poner.

Reímos a carcajadas.

- De todos modos, tengo que llevar uno. ¡Imagina que me quedo embarazada!

- En ese caso, Esme y Carlisle te matarían- comenté, sonriendo.

- Edward y Emmett matarían a Jasper- dijo, riendo, y después me miró entrecerrando los ojos y sonriendo- hablando de mis hermanos, ¿te he dicho que el sábado Edward celebra una fiesta en nuestra casa después del partido?

- Solo me lo has dicho unas treinta veces en dos horas- dije rodando los ojos.

- No finjas que no te importa, Isabella.

- No finjo que no me importa, Alice. Simplemente estoy harta de perseguir algo imposible.

- ¿Imposible? ¿Mi hermano?- dijo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- Inalcanzable.

- ¿Inalcanzable, has dicho?

- Venga ya, Alice. Sabes que- miré a nuestro alrededor y bajé la voz hasta susurrar- Edward, no sabe que existo.

- ¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces a quien coño saluda cuando vienes a mi casa?

- Era un ejemplo- dije rodando los ojos- lo que quiero decir...

- Ya sé lo que quieres decir- me interrumpió, tapándome la boca con su mano- y no quiero que lo pienses, Bella. Tu autoestima cada día está más baja. Eres muy bonita, Bells. Ya es hora que te veas como eres en realidad.

- ¿Y cómo diablos soy en realidad?

- Bueno- dijo, levantándose, y haciendo que yo también me pusiera de pie- tienes unas piernas perfectas, delgadas, y largas. No me interrumpas- dijo, al ver que iba a replicar- tus caderas, tienen la forma perfecta. Tienes un trasero- dijo, dándome una nalgada- que muchas quisieran tener, nena. Firme. Un vientre plano, unos pechos increíblemente perfectos y con la medida exacta, incluso demasiado grandes – me sonrojé y rodé los ojos - Tienes un bonito y largo cuello- me guiñó un ojo- unos labios rellenos que envidio cada día. Una nariz respingona y una preciosa melena de pelo color castaño oscuro que cae en elegantes ondas sobre tu espalda. Y lo mejor, tus ojos, Bella.

- Pero son aburridos - puntualicé.

- Por supuesto que no. Edward siempre dice que tienes unos ojos preciosos.

- No mientas, Ali- dije, dándole un codazo, antes de abrazarla-gracias.

- De nada, Bells- dijo, correspondiendo a mi abrazo- vamos, la próxima clase está a punto de comenzar. ¿Qué tienes?

- Biología.

- Con mi hermano- dijo, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

- ¡Alice!

* * *

><p>- <em>Bells, por favor, por favor, por favor.<em>

- ¿Qué ocurre, Alice?- pregunté al teléfono, mirando los libros que habían expuestos en el exterior de mi librería favorita.

- _Necesito que me hagas un gran favor. Te estaría eternamente agradecida_- me quedé en silencio mientras pestañaba sorprendida- _Y no te llevaría de compras por dos semanas._

- ¿Qué le puede faltar, a la gran Alice Cullen, que no pueda conseguirla por sí misma, y que me haga semejante y tentativa oferta a cambio?- bromeé.

- _No es broma, Bells. Es importante._

- Muy bien. Cuéntamelo. ¿Qué necesitas?

- _Un condón._

No hablé durante unos segundos y finalmente tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás y miré al cielo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿Un...? ¿Qué?

- _Un condón, Bells. Solo un puto condón. Y mira, si los dan por paquetes, mejor. Me compras seis. _

- ¿Un condón?- susurré.

- _No es tan complicado. Ese globito, de colores, de sabores..._

- Está bien, está bien, ya sé lo que es. Pero, ¿para qué coño necesitas un condón?

- _¿Tu qué crees? ¡Joder! Ya sabes para qué. ¿Te has olvidado de la conversación de esta mañana? _

- Ya te he dicho...- empecé a protestar, pero me interrumpió.

-_"Un tropezón puede prevenir una caída_"- dijo, en tono solemne- _es un proverbio inglés._

- Tu no vas a tener esa "caída", si por "caída" te refieres a embarazo - me quedé en silencio y después bufé - Ese proverbio no tiene nada que ver con esto.

- ¡_Por supuesto que sí! _- se quejó-_ Sin condón, Jasper me hará un bombo. El tropezón, es ir a la farmacia_ - volví a bufar audiblemente - _Ah, no. No bufes, bombón. Necesito que tu compres el condón porque la profesora Berty me acaba de pillar fumando en la puerta del instituto y me acaba de llevar a detención, a este paso, no saldré de aquí en una hora. Jasper va a pasar a recogerme a las ocho, así que necesito las tres horas restantes para prepararme. Por favor, compra el condón y tráelo a mi casa. Por favor, por favor._

- Me niego.

- _Bella..._

- No, no, y un rotundo no, Alice.

- _¡Bells! ¡Creí que eras mi amiga! _

- No puedo creer que quieras que haga eso - protesté - lo siento. Va en contra de mi salud mental.

- _Bella... ¡Pero dime como fue tu primera vez! ¡Se supone que usaste condón!_

- Lo trajo Jake. Y además, ya sabes que no me gusta hablar de eso, es una...

- _De las peores experiencias de tu vida, ya sé. Por eso, quiero que te juntes con mi hermano. Él puede darte el mejor polv..._

- ¡Para! ¡Oh, dios mío, no puedo creer que estés hablando de tu hermano en este momento!

- _Lo hago. ¿En serio no vas a concederle ese favor a tu mejor amiga?_

- No. Oh, vaya, me están llamando - dije rápidamente, mirando a todos lados. Te llamaré esta noche. Pásalo bien.

- _Ni se te ocurra colgarme Bell..._

Apreté fuertemente el botón rojo de mi teléfono e inspiré fuertemente mientras negaba con la cabeza pestañeando. Como quería que yo hiciera algo semejante, ella sabía lo vergonzosamente ridículo que sería hacer eso. No, jamás. Nunca había entrado en mi lista de cosas para hacer antes de morirme. No.

- ¡Bella Swan! - dijo una voz sorprendida detrás de mí. Cerré los ojos por un segundo y me giré con una sonrisa.

- Jess - sonreí, e hice una mueca al ver quién estaba detrás suyo - Mallory.

- Swan - dijo rodando los ojos - ¿Qué hace alguien como tú por Times Square?

-¿Qué hago yo por aquí? - levanté una ceja - Vivo en Manhattan.

- Lo sé, pero no eres de esas que te gustan... bueno, ya sabes. Ir de compras, salir por ahí - dijo y a continuación, al parecer se animó, porque siguió hablando más rápido - No eres de esas que te lanzas al vacío sin pensarlo... Eres de esas responsables, ya me entiendes. Nunca haces nada arriesgado.

Quise gritar. Saltar encima de ella, cogerle un puñado de su teñido pelo y arrancárselo. Zorra. ¡QUÉ COÑO SABÍA ELLA!

- Al contrario que tú, por supuesto - casi gruñí, aunque con una sonrisa sarcástica - Quizá sea tan poco zorra que no puedo llegar a tu altura, en serio. Siempre serás superior a mí - su sonrisa se desvaneció y tensó la mandíbula - Aunque espero que te quede claro, que eso será la única cosa en lo que algún día podrás superarme. Zorra.

Ella soltó un grito y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando alcé un dedo.

- Nada. Siempre serás más puta, borde y... - la miré de arriba abajo - plástica que yo.

Jessica me miraba con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Sonreí una vez más y me despedí de Jess con un asentimiento de cabeza antes de girarme en la dirección contraria en la que caminaba. Cuando doblé la primera esquina, saqué el móvil y marqué rápidamente.

Estoy harta. _Imbécil_.

-¿Sí?

- Alice. Puede que no se pueda considerar una cosa peligrosa ni arriesgada, pero voy a comprarte el maldito condón.

* * *

><p>Miré la farmacia entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía una película de terror, ese cartel blanco con las letras dibujadas en verde, esa cruz que mandaba luces hacia todas direcciones... o simplemente era yo, que tendía a exagerarlo todo. Suspiré. Tenía que hacerlo.<p>

Pensé en la zorra de Lauren, y entré. Había algo de cola. Un par de parejas de ancianos, un hombre joven, una niña con su madre, y un chico joven, delante de mí.

Me puse en la cola en silencio y miré a mi alrededor, observándolo todo. Y cuando digo todo, no puedo evitar no saltarme la parte en la que mi mirada se fijó en el trasero del chico que había delante de mí.

Joder. Había escuchado mil veces hablar de traseros bien formados a Alice, pero nunca le había oído emplear la palabra sexy. Y esa era la primera palabra que pasó por mi mente al ver ese firme trasero. Sexy. Mordí mi labio suspirando y levanté mi mirada hacia la espalda del chico. Estaba increíblemente bien formada. Un cuello pálido, y... oh Dios mío_. La madre que me parió gimiendo de dolor_. ¡Joder! No, no, no, no, no. Que no fuera _él_, que no fuera _él_… _Mierda_.

-Mierda.

Mi voz se debió escuchar demasiado, ya que la madre me fulminó con la mirada y le tapó los oídos a su niña. Estúpida, si ya lo había dicho. Para mi mala suerte, el chico del trasero sexy, que ya no tenía sentido llamarlo así porque supe quién era al observar su alborotado pelo cobrizo, se giró.

-¡Bella!

-Oh... Hola - estúpida, ni siquiera puedes mencionar su nombre -¿Qué...? - empecé a preguntar - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Comprar - sonrió. _Ah, me alegro Edward. Yo vengo a comprar una gran caja de condones, para tu información. Solo por si querías saberlo._

-Cierto, claro - suspiré -Por supuesto.

-Hacía tiempo que no te veía, no apareciste en Biología ayer, y en el almuerzo no os vi ni a Alice ni a ti.

-Comimos fuera - murmuré y él asintió.

-Y, eh... ¿Vas a venir a la fiesta de mañana en mi casa?

-Alice me va a arrastrar hasta allí de todas formas, así que es un rotundo si - sonreí. Él también lo hizo, pero pronto frunció el ceño.

-No irás a traerte a un tío musculoso dos años mayor que tú- parpadeé sorprendida.

-El siguiente - la voz de la chica que atendía la caja de la derecha hizo que nos giráramos sorprendidos. Edward asintió y se dirigió a la otra caja- Buenas tardes. ¿Qué desea?

-Mi entrenador me ha recetado esto - dijo, y le entregó un papel.

-¿Qué desea, señorita? - el chico de la izquierda me llamó. Me sorprendí, no debía tener más de tres años que yo.

Oh dios. No. Tenía que pedir los malditos condones delante de él. No, por favor, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí. Pensará que soy una puta, o... Oh, no. Dios santo, ayúdame. Ya era suficientemente vergonzoso, como para que encima estuviera él delante de mí. Voy a morir. Dios, no voy a la iglesia, pero si me salvas de esto prometo ir cada domingo, de verdad. Incluso llevaré a mi padre. Por favor. No puedo hacerlo, pensará que soy esas busconas que se van a un club de noche o a alguna de esas otras guarrerías.

-¿... señorita?

-Sí, si - jadeé, haciendo que él sonriera y se acercara más a mí. Ah, genial, está pensando que estoy así por él. Mierda, si solo atendieran a Edward antes que a mí... La maldita dependienta seguía leyendo el puto papel - una, una caja.

-¿Una caja de qué?

-De aspirinas - completé, y tragué en seco. Me voy a sonrojar, me voy a sonrojar, me voy a... genial, ya está hecho, mi cara parecía un tomate maduro.

Él chico asintió y fue a la parte trasera de la tienda. Suspiré y miré de reojo a mi lado. La dependienta por fin había empezado a buscar la crema, pomada, o lo que sea que fuera su pedido.

Mierda, el chico llegó demasiado rápido con mis aspirinas en sus manos. No había tenido tiempo de pensar en ninguna excusa.

-¿Algo más?

-P...pastillas - el chico me miró entre sorprendido y curioso - para la tos, quiero decir.

Asintió, pero ni siquiera fue a la parte trasera, sacó la caja rápidamente. Mierda, estaban debajo del mostrador.

-¿Eso es todo?

_Al diablo con todo. _Voy a hacerlo.

-No. Quiero... una caja de condones.

Joder, lo he dicho demasiado alto, incluso mi voz sonó como un grito. Y... Dios, no podría haber dicho preservativos... Tenía que usar mi bocota y decir condones.

El chico me miró fijamente, y por supuesto, podía notar la mirada de Edward posada en mí. No me atreví a mirarlo.

-Y... ¿Cómo los quiere? - preguntó girando su cabeza, mostrando interés.

Esto es una maldita broma. Joder. No estaría pensando que yo le iba a decir el tamaño, la medida de la maldita polla de Jasper. La madre que me trajo. Si pensaba que esto no podía ir a peor, lo está haciendo.

-¿Se refiere a la.. medida?- asintió. Está bien, parezco estúpida. Vamos a cambiar todo esto- Oh, bueno... Realmente no lo sé, ¿qué medida usas tú?

Se paralizó y después la sonrisa del chico aumentó. Genial, parezco un puta zorra.

-De algo más que el estándar- dijo guiñándome un ojo. _Imbécil. _Si tuvieras por lo menos el cabello de Edward, me lo pensaba.

-Ya veo- dije - Bueno, no me importa, ponme una caja del tamaño estándar.

-¿De sabores?

¿En serio me está preguntando que si quería que el puto condón tuviera sabor? ¿Para qué quiere que un preservativo tenga sabor...?

Oh, diablos. Ya entiendo.

-Eh, no. No - dije, y él asintió - Bueno si, de chocolate.

Oh, jodida mierda. Que estoy haciendo. Que auténtica vergüenza. ¡Por qué tenía que haber elegido mi sabor favorito! No de condones, por supuesto, si no de... de lo otro. De comida.

¡Esto era para la maldita de Alice!

-Aquí está, señor - dijo por fin la chica, apareciendo de la parte trasera. A buenas horas llegas, puta. Como me encuentre contigo por la maldita calle, olvídate de salir con toda tu larga melena con vida - siento la espera. ¿Querría algo más? - no hubo respuesta y miré de reojo a mi derecha. Edward miraba el mostrador paralizado- ¿Señor?

-Eh... No, no. Gracias.

-Son ocho con noventa.

Edward empezó a buscar en su cartera, pero al parecer solo encontró un billete de veinte y la chica suspiró, antes de dirigirá a buscar el cambio.

Mi dependiente me tendió la caja y la puso en la bolsa junto a lo demás.

-Serán catorce dólares - dijo, y le tendí el billete de veinte. El chico fue más rápido que la otra, y enseguida tuve los seis dólares restantes en mi mano.

_Dios, necesito aire. _

Cuando noté como el rostro de Edward giraba hacia mí, susurré un rápido "gracias" y salí lo más rápido que pude de allí.

Cuando estuve fuera, inspiré fuertemente antes de echar a correr.

* * *

><p><strong>cuchillos no, por favor:( sé que acabar el capitulo aquí es un pecado, pero no sé bien bien como continuar. Así que preferí dejarlo aquí, y convertir el fic en un long-fic. <strong>**acepto vuestras sujerencias please! **

**bien, no puedo decir cuando subiré el segundo cap, porque no tengo una idea aun en mi cabeza, pero supongo que no pasara mucho tiempo. Espero que les haya gustado, si hay reviews, me concentraré mas en escribir :D**

**muy bien, aquí me despido, y les recomiendo que se pasen por mi otros fic, el one-shot "acabo de tener sexo". **

**muchos besos a todas! reviews please!**

**nioda.**


	2. NOTA

**ESTO NO ES UN CAPITULO, LO SIENTO.**

Al estilo Swan, ha recibido una cantidad de favoritas, alertas y reviews que no esperaba. Sinceramente jamas pensé en tener tantos por solo un capitulo, que además de corto, en mi opinion, era algo raro. De todas formas, cuando lo subí hace cuatro meses me pareció una buena idea, así que subi el capitulo sin pensarlo. Pero ahora todas esperan una continuacion, y aun no la tengo.

Supongo que no seré la primera ni la ultima autora a la que le pasa esto. Pero a mi jamás me habia pasado, así que estoy tan confundida intentado escribir algo que tenga algo de coerencia y no me sale nada. Por eso pido algo de ayuda.

He creado una encuesta que podeis encontrar en lo alto de mi perfi. Es acera de como continuar con esta idea. Personalmente me sigue encantando, pero no tengo ningun especie de comienzo. Y por eso pido que me ayudeis, y voteis de que forma quereis que continue el fic. La encuesta estará abierta unas semanas. Las posibles respuestas son las unicas con las que estoy dispuesta a seguir, ya que por ningun motivo borraria el fic ni todos sus reviews.

En caso de hacer un long-fic - hacer unos diez, quince capitulos a lo maximo - sustituiria el primer cap por otro, pero por supuesto, lo que escribí en julio no se borrará. Lo guardaré y subiré el fic en el momento que sea necesario.

En caso de hacer un two shot como tenia planeado... es mas dificil. Creo que todo lo que vuela por mi cabeza no cabría en un cap. Pero si esa es la respuesta que eligen, la cogeré.

La tercera opción, la de un solo capitulo, todavia será mas dificil.

Esta nota es principalmente para que sepais que no pienso dejar esto así. Por nada del mundo. Asi que solo pido ayuda. Se que no se puede poner una nota de autor como cap, por lo que la borraré en poco tiempo.

Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, y espero que empezeis a votar pronto.

¡MUCHOS BESOS A TODAS!

**nioda**


End file.
